The Final Battle
by yoruleiscool
Summary: The decedent of the forgotten god Zaros is attacking Gielinor. Will Sean the mysterious man of uknown origins be enough to stop him? Chapter 2 is up and running.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

A/N: Hello I know I already posted this chapter but this a little bit edited but not by much so dont worry. Any way have fun reading it.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: The Beginning

In a forest miles away from any signs civilization, in a small clearing, with a crackling fire; a young man around the age of sixteen, named Sean, sat cross-legged, fletching an arrow. A quiver, filled with steel tipped arrows sat an arms length away to his left. His other weapons, which consisted of a Dragon dagger, Dragon scimitar, and Dragon halberd, sat next to the fire in an organized fashion.

Accompanying the weapons were three different types of armor. Two of which had two weapons specified for that armor. One of them was a set of robes; its appearance was ghostlike and nearly invisible. The robes had a magical essence to them, which enhanced the magical skills of the wearer. The second set of armor was made from the hide of a black dragon; although it may have been made of dragon hide the armor was extremely flexible and didn't restrict any bodily movements, and was usually worn for archery. The third and final set of armor was less rare then the other two but it was just as strong. It was made of a light blue metal that was called Rune, which was stronger then most other metal. The armor restricted some movement, but the wearer was still able to move as if he weren't wearing it.

Sean was putting the third fletching on the shaft, when he heard something moving nearby. '_The trees are to narrow for any creature in this forest to get this close.' _He thought to himself as he was starting to put the arrowhead on the shaft. About five minutes later he heard some leaves rustle some twenty feet away he guessed

'_It's getting closer.' _

It was some ten minutes later when something moved in a nearby bush, this thing was being careful. Sean took his attention away from the arrow and looked in the direction the noise came from, his body tense and ready.

He stared at the bush for a good minute, not faltering his stare for a second, his ears twitching at the slightest noise. After a while he decided it was his mind playing tricks on him. Still slightly tense he turned his attention back to the arrow in his hands. As soon as he turned his head, a man wearing jet-black armor and wielding a dragon sword with a black hilt jumped out at Sean.

With reflexes like a startled rabbit, Sean rolled on his back and kicked the man into a nearby tree. The man hit the tree hard, but recovered quickly.

"Who are you?" Sean demanded, while quickly picking up his scimitar, not taking his eyes off the man who attacked him. All the man did was stand there with an expressionless face, his eyes darting around trying to figure out angles and advantages for an attack.

"I'll ask you again, who are you?" Sean said his voice calm and his eyes impassive. This time in response the man charged at Sean swinging his powerful sword, aiming for Sean's neck. Sean just ducked and swept his leg attempting to trip the stranger. The man jumped to avoid the attack and swung his sword downward, Sean lifted his scimitar blocking the attack. As soon as the blades met they were in a dead lock. The strangers face was strained trying to over power Sean. While his opponents face had an impassive look and showed no sign of effort. Then with a sudden turn of events, Sean pulled back his sword, making the man in black armor to fall towards Sean. Then Sean kicked both his feet into the stranger's stomach and launched him into a tree that didn't seem to be there before.

This time when the man hit the tree he didn't get up. Sean got up and dusted himself off, and walked over to winded body and kicked the stranger's sword out of his hand.

"Who are you?" asked Sean not even breathing hard from the short fight that just took place. When he didn't respond Sean bent down on one knee and placed the tip of his blade on the mans throat. When he still didn't respond Sean pressed the blade harder against his neck. In response to this the man said.

"I am a scout." His voice had a cold twinge to it.

"Who sent you?" Sean asked in a more serious tone.

"The forgotten god of Gielinor."

"Whose crest is on your armor?" asked Sean noticing the crest for the first time.

"You will soon find out." When he finished his answer, the man started to laugh. Feeling he had no more use, and getting annoyed by the laughing, Sean stabbed the man through the heart. Once the man gasped his final breathe, Sean stood up and stared at the crest. After about of five minutes of staring at it he started to pace deep in thought.

He knew that crest from somewhere, it was right there at the tip of his tongue but he couldn't think of where he saw it before. Frustrated, he threw his scimitar into a nearby tree, and crouched, putting his elbows on his knees, and supporting his head with his hands. After a few minutes of thinking and searching his memories he finally remembered where he saw it before.

About nine years ago, sitting on a chair in a candle lit room, Sean was reading through some very old books. The one he was currently reading was called _The lesser known Gods of Gielinor _by The dig site Examiner. This book was newer than the other ones but it was interesting none the less. He thought the name of the author was pretty strange but he didn't question it.

He was on the fifth chapter of the book and saw an interesting crest; it was a shield that had three animals on it. On the left part of the shield was a rabbit representing Saradomin god of peace and justice. The second animal on the right was an imp he knew imps were a creature of Zamorak the god of evil and chaos. And in-between the rabbit and imp was a sheep which was the symbol for Guthix the god of balance.

All three creatures were facing to the top of the shield that had to evil red eyes glaring out of darkness, hands accompanied the hands and reached out through the darkness attempting to grab the creatures. Behind the shield were the three staves of the gods all of them broken. And in the center of the shield was the letter Z. He was about to read the chapter when a door opened behind him and he immediately closed to book to great the person who walked through the door.

He swore under his breathe, why did he have interrupt him then, well he knew where the book was and who had it. Of course it would take at minimum a month to get there and there is no point in just sitting there and doing nothing. Even if it wasn't something to worry about it was still worth checking out. So he got up and quickly he gathered up his items and started to pack. He smothered the fire with dirt, and packed his runes and potions into pouches around his belt for easy accesses. He placed his Dragon dagger into his boot and sheathed his Dragon sword and scimitar into scabbards at his sides, and wielded his Dragon halberd like a staff.

As a final touch he slung a pack over his back, which carried his armor accept for his Runite, which he wore. Then he turned east and started to run, his mind racing wondering what the crest meant.  
At that exact moment, on an island known as Coulis, a tall, dark man, pulsing with evilness, sat on a black throne lined with rare and valuable jewels. He was wearing jet black armor; with the same crest that the scout had that attacked Sean on it, a sword sheathed at the side of his throne. He clutched a crystal ball in the palm of his hand which was covered by black iron gauntlets. The crystal ball showed Sean running through a forest.

"Captain!" The man shouted his voice was one that would make the mightiest of kings run.

"Yes Lord Stazaa?" said a man wearing similar black armor.

"Send my best scout to follow a man headed towards Ardougne." said Stazaa

"Do you have a description of the man my lord?" asked the captain.

"Just tell the scout that they will find him at the bar on the eastside in five days." Replied Stazaa his voice cold and heartless.

"It will be done my lord." Said the captain bowing as he turned and left the room through two huge double doors that sounded like thunder when they shut.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

* * *

Hey thank you for reading the first chapter please REVIEW I love reviews they are the best thing to get! Any way by Chapter 3 is getting very close to being finished and this chapter was slightly edited BYE!


	2. Chapter 2: A New Friend

Authors Note: Hey every one sorry the Chapter 2 didn't come out as soon as expected. I hope this will make up for it. Its just alot of things happened and such but I should be working on this alot more now, PLEASE read and review PLEASE! I would feel alot more encouraged to write if I had more reviews good or bad.

On a side note I am currently looking fore a Beta reader or two. If you would like to just message me or say so in your review. Any way I will let you guys read the new chapter now.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: A New Friend 

It took the first two days just to get out of the forest, and five days to get to the Gnome stronghold for a days rest and supplies. After that it only took two days until he could see the top of Ardougne castle from where he was now, about an hour more of walking and he would see the towering walls of western Ardougne. It took him about four more hours just to get to the Flying Horse Inn. Once there he rented a room for two nights.

Up in his room he laid on the single bed in the room mentally planning his route for the next week. His next stop would be Catherby; he would avoid Seers Village by cutting through the light forest between Ardougne and Catherby. The forest wasn't dangerous at all and was easy to get through. Its main inhabitants were mainly just squirrel, deer, rabbit, and the occasional bear. It also had the regular woodsman and hunter. It would only take a day or two to get through it and his stay at Catherby would be short. It was the fastest and safest way to get to Catherby and it avoided human contact, which Sean preferred.

After planning his travels for when he left Ardougne he decided to turn in for the night. As he blew out the candles that lit the room and lay in his bed about to fall asleep the floorboards outside his room creaked. Sean just passed it off as someone getting something to drink down at the bar as he fell asleep.

* * *

Sean was in a clearing of a forest flourishing with life, in the middle of the clearing a baby wrapped snuggly in a cloth was fast asleep. Sean stared down at the sleeping baby. 

"My son I will send you unto the mortals, there you will trained and raised as one. You must help them defend themselves from the oncoming evil." Sean said, while raising his head, causing roots to slowly come out of the ground and lift the baby from the ground not disturbing him in the slightest. Sean then picked up the baby "My son, please be the one we need." he said as he disappeared into the wind.

* * *

Sean was interrupted from his dream by a rooster outside his window. The sun showed brightly through the single window nearly blinding Sean. 

"Ugh… I hate roosters." Sean said in a tired voice. Sean looked at the ceiling trying to piece together the bits of the dream he could remember. He could remember standing in the middle of a clearing in a forest with a baby in the middle of the clearing, and he said something to the baby. He couldn't really remember anything else, he did remember that he had dreams like this before, each of them different from the other one. The first one like this he had it was in a barren wasteland and the man that talked to the child this time was much more evil and showed no signs of kindness. The other one was in a room and the baby was on the altar with monks surrounding it and a man whose very aura emitted power but yet kindness.

The more recent dreams were different from those other ones though, especially the one he just had. Usually he was the baby, actually being the powerful being who talked to the baby was different. He lay in his bed thinking about these dreams, there was something important about them he could tell. But now wasn't the time he had to supply for the journey ahead, not for the one to Catherby but the one that would happen after that, the one through White Wolf Mountain.

He left his room and went to the bar downstairs the bartender was, well behind the bar, dry washing a mug with a semi-dirty rag. Sean stood in the doorway for a few seconds examining the room and its occupants. There were three other people, one at the bar looking into his half finished beer, obviously having some problems back home, and must be pretty bad to come this early too. The second person was a man wearing a full black helmet, his aura made Sean feel queasy. The third and last person was a female sitting in the corner eating a meal provided by the inn.

After getting some breakfast from the bartender, he left to get supplies for his journey to Catherby then across White Wolf Mountain ending him up in the middle of the market looking around at the variety of the stalls. Sean hasn't been anywhere near civilization for ages, and didn't really like being around people if he could help it, but he needed supplies, and he needed to find out about the crest. That was the only reason why he left the solitude of the forest was to find out more about the crest.

Well he could ponder about these things later now he needed to shop. He walked over to the fur stall, he needed to make warm clothes for the journey across the mountain. He bought about six pelts, he would only need about half of it, but he wasn't about to take any chances, White Wolf Mountain was extremely cold and he would need layers.

After he bought the necessary amount of fur he went over to the nearby crafting stall and bought three needles and about twenty spools of thread. Food he wouldn't have to worry about, the forest had more than enough and the wolves on the mountain would be enough to sustain him for the few days he would be on it. After he got what he needed he headed back to his room at the Inn to get to work on the covering he would need in the harsh cold of the mountain.

After about a ten minute walk back to the Inn, he was in his room putting the finishing touches to the new fur coat, leg warmers, and boots he made himself. He put them on and made final size adjustments before he put them next to the wall. Making the fur clothing articles took many hours from the day and the stars outside showed that it was still in the early night, so Sean decided to go down to the bar and catch up on the latest gossip.

Sean was sitting at a table in the corner of the room, the back of his chair facing the corner and three empty mugs in front of him. He left his armor up in his room and was wearing his regular black clothing. He was drinking his fourth beer while listening in on to a conversation two local traders, one of them was the fur salesman that Sean bought the pelts off of, were having on a nearby table.

"So shipments from Cathebry are still late?" asked the other trader that Sean recognized as gem trader.

"Yeah, but it isn't to uncommon around the fall time of year, you know with the fish migrating to the more tropical parts and such." The fur trader replied.

"But don't the fur shipments come in around now?" asked the gem trader.

"Yeah but sometimes the wolves get a little much for the hunters and it takes a little longer."

"Yeah guess your right." Finished the gem trader.

"So how are the wife and kids?" asked the fur expert.

"I didn't come here to talk about my family you know."

Figuring he wouldn't get anything else out of the conversation he decided to turn his attention back to his drink. He finished the rest of it in a few gulps and set the mug back on the table. He got up and paid for his drink and headed up to his room. As he headed for the stairs he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. He turned around to see if anyone was watching him. Only about fifteen people were in the room, some of them were on their first drinks and others had lines of empty mugs in front of them with a rather depressed look on their faces. No one seemed to be watching him though, although he did recognize the woman he saw at breakfast.

Hesitantly turning around, he continued to his room. When he got there he searched his room just to be safe, he wasn't one to take things lightly when he suspected something. When he found nothing was missing or out of place he decided to finally go to sleep.

After a dreamless sleep Sean got up before the rooster could crow. He got up and put on his armor and packed up his newly made clothes. After making sure he had everything he headed out. When he closed the door behind him he saw someone walking down the stairs.

'_Their up awfully early_' thought Sean as he closed the door behind him.

When he got to the bottom of the steps he didn't see any one in the bar accept the bartender. After he paid for his room he decided to ask the bartender something.

"Did anyone happen to come down the stairs right before me?"

"Nope not that I saw 'least of all." Replied the bartender getting out some mugs and plates for breakfast.

"Okay, well thank you for your services." And with that Sean turned and left through the door, his next destination Cathebry.

* * *

After the fifth day of traveling through the forest, Sean was now a day away from Cathebry. Deciding to camp for the night he stopped in a clearing and built a fire. After he finished lighting it he decided to find some food. Ten minutes later he walked back to the dying fire with a healthy buck over his shoulder. Seeing that the fire was near its end he put some more wood on it to revive it. With that a few minutes later a fresh flame was burning bright. 

After skinning the buck and separating the meat he packed most of it up and cooked the rest over the fire. He added some spices he bought while he was Ardougne. When he was about half way through he heard someone in the bush behind him.

"If it is food you seek all you have to do is ask." He said not even looking up.

"Heh, I thought I was being rather discrete too." Said a man coming out of the bush. Sean turned to look at him, the first thing he noticed was that he was wielding a granite shield in his right hand and a bow in his left. He then looked to the strangers side and saw a sheathed blade. His armor was red dragon hide that looked like it was starting to wear down.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Passing through." Was all that Sean replied, figuring the sooner the man got his questions answered and what ever else he wanted here the sooner he would leave.

"Got any extra food you're not using?"

"Only if you leave after I give it to you."

"Okay, all I want is something to eat." The stranger replied.

"Take this then." Said Sean as he gave him the rest of his meal. "That should tide you over for the night."

"Much obliged." He said taking the food gratefully and left. Making sure that the man wasn't there Sean went to sleep on the ground.

After and uneventful sleep he woke up and left not even bothering to hide what remained of the fire.

It was around midday when Sean saw the first building of Cathebry. It only took about ten minutes and a small clime up a hill, until he could most of the town. Immediately Sean noticed something not right. Where was every one? Usually, well at least as far back as Sean could remember, people were usually swarming the town by now. It only took Sean about ten minutes to actually fully reach the town. The usual trader populated bank was empty, not even the bankers were there.

He ran down to the beach with bow in hand, but the outcome was no different than that at the bank. There was always someone fishing or someone doing some other kind of activity here. The usual town teeming with life, was now a meer ghost town. The experience sent chills down Sean's spine. A sound behind him in the nearby trees made him snap out of his daze and turned as he nocked an arrow in a seconds time.

Who he saw caught Sean slightly by surprise. It was the stranger he met last night.

"What are you doing here?" the man asked, Sean noticed he also nocked an arrow and was aiming at Sean.

"I could ask you the same thing." Replied Sean. "What happened here?"

"I don't know I got here this morning and I saw some guys in black armor heading towards Seers Village."

This caught Seans attention considerably. "Only this morning? They must have attacked during the night." The last part was mostly said to himself. "Did you notice anything on their armor that was strange? A crest or coat of arms?" Sean asked lowering his bow but his right hand still holding the tense string.

"Not that I noticed. I more of glimpsed a sight of them."

"Hmm… I have to go." Sean said putting the steel tipped arrow back in its quiver, still carrying the bow in his hand. He turned towards White Wolf Mountain when the stranger decided to speak up.

"I'm coming with you."

"No." Sean said looking at the man. He then turned back towards the mountain and walked towards it. He didn't take two steps when an arrow flew at his feet.

"Do you really think I want to travel by myself especially after what happened here?" he said walking up to the side of Sean.

Sean didn't say anything just turned towards the mountain and started walking. The man walked along side Sean.

"I'm Joshua." He said

"Sean."

END OF CHAPTER TWO

* * *

So how did you all like it? Good? Bad? Please tell me I would absolutley LOVE to know. Dont forget I am looking for Beta readers if your interested you should know how to let me know. any way Chapter 3: An Old Friend should be hope soon enough. **_PLEASE!!! REVIEW!!!_** I dont know about you guys but I think underline italic and bold is like being on hands and knees. 


	3. Chapter 3: An Old Friend

A/N: I probably should have said this before but I don't own Runescape Andrew and Paul Gower do but I do happen to own this story and ask you don't copy any part of the plot line or characters without my permission. Any way here is Chapter three ENJOY!

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: An Old Friend

It's been two days since Sean and Joshua started traveling together. They were still on White Wolf Mountain, currently half way through their journey across it. Luckily for both of them they are experienced fighters or else the wolves would have caused some problems. This came as a suprise to the twenty-year-old Joshua, seeing as Sean was only sixteen. Joshua was actually pretty curious about this young mans life and how he could know so much about fighting.

Joshua watched his style with the Dragon Sword when fighting wolves, it was nothing he has ever seen, it was so fluid and smooth almost like he was dancing. He tried to ask him about it and where he learned to move like that, the only problem was that whenever he asked Sean about his past would just ignore or just leave.

It was the end of day three and Joshua and Sean were sitting on opposite ends of a fire that Sean managed to build in the below freezing snow, with help of a fire blast spell of course.

"You know I have been meaning to ask you," Joshua waited for a response. Sean just stared in the fire, he looked like he was in deep thought but he was use to this after day one. Joshua knew he was still listening so he decided to continue with his question. "Who the heck are we seeing any way and why do we have to see him any way?"

"We are going to see an old friend of mine in Draynor Village." Sean said not taking his gaze of the dancing flames. The response caught Joshua off guard and almost fell off the ice-cold rock he was sitting on. This was a bit unexpected, he actually was more prepared for him to go get more fire wood or something along those lines.

"And as for why, well lets say it has to do with Cathebry." He finished off with a dark look in his eyes, still not taking his eyes off the fire.

Seeing that look in Sean's eye made Joshua visibly flinch, he saw Sean fight and he would not want to cross blades with someone like that.

"Well I suggest we rest now, we need to reach Taverley by midday." Sean said as he got up to put out the fire.

"Hey what are you doing? I wasn't done warming up yet." Joshua complained.

"One can't be to careful."

"Fine." Joshua replied clearing away a layer of snow so he could sleep. He was glad Sean had extra fur pelts, even with the wolves they still didn't have the proper facilities to create actual pelts.

Once Sean finished with the fire he cleared his own spot and went to sleep.

* * *

They traveled in silence all the way to Taverley where they managed to find a room in one of the druid's homes.

"Okay we are only going to stay here one night and we leave for Falador early morning. We will stay there one night then we head for Draynor Village." Sean said sitting down on the bed opposite of Joshua's.

"Fine with me I don't really like druids in the first place, you know with their obsession with Guthix and all that." A small look of distaste flashed across Joshua's face.

"You're not a Guthix supporter?" Sean asked

"I-I'm more of a Saradominist." Joshua said, shocked with Sean asking him something. "What about you? Which god do you worship?" Joshua asked decided to press his luck a little bit.

"None." Sean replied simply.

"Why?"

"Never found a reason to." Sean said standing up. "I'm going to buy more supplies, I don't know about you but I want a bit more of a decent meal than poorly flavored meat." He finished exiting through the door.

"Okay I'll just explore a bit." He called after Sean. Joshua didn't get a response but was sure Sean heard him, so he left the room to explore the small town.

A few minutes later Sean found himself outside the herblore shop. The short walk here was fairly strange, all the Druids stopped to look at him some of them whispered to another Druid they were with and then both of them bowed to him. One of them even went as far as jump in front of him and get on his knees and bowed respectfully to him shouting thanks to Guthix.

Sean was in short extremely confused about all this but decided better not to press this matter further in fear of only getting more confused and freaked out.

"How may I help you?" Asked the shop owner, unlike the other Druids this one seemed to have a bit more control over himself.

"I want something to eat besides meat, and if you don't have any food available then do you have any seasonings to make meat made over an open fire taste better?"

"I'm afraid we don't have any food but herbal seasoning we have plenty of." The shop owner then took out a small box filled with flavoring herbs from under the counter. "These are the best seasoning herbs we can gather around here." He said placing the box on the counter, Sean put his hand in one of the pouches around his belt and pulled out some coins.

"Oh no, no, no, no. You do not have to pay for these, they are a gift to you." Sean was confused before by the druid's antics, but this one took the cake. They were giving him something for no reason, and they were the best of their flavoring herbs. Druids never were ones to cook but Sean knew they could burn food and then add some of their herbs to it and it would taste better then a feast that twenty people slaved at for hours.

"Thank you," Sean said bowing his head slightly taking the small box off the counter putting it in one of his pouches on his belt, and left the store.

When he got back to the druids hosue he and Joshua were staying at he had many more encounters of druids making fools of themselves. He entered the room to see Joshua already there laying down on one of the beds.

"We're leaving now." He said going over and grabbing his stuff.

"Why? Not that I'm complaining." Joshua said getting up, also grabbing his stuff.

"Because I'm agreeing with you, these druids are creepy." He said going though the door. Joshua quickly followed.

"I never said they were creepy but that's close enough." Sean just ignored him as he headed towards the borderline wall.

"You know if we travel through the night we could get to Falador early morning." Joshua stated.

"That's what I was planning." Sean replied.

"You did? Why didn't you tell me?" Joshua replied with a little angry tone.

"I was going to wait for you to complain." Sean said with a smirk.

This made Joshua freeze in his tracks. '_Was that a joke?'_ he thought. Noticing that he was falling behind Joshua quickened his pace until he caught up. They traveled in silence through the night.

It was around four in the morning when they got to the famous White Night City, known as Falador.

"We'll get what rest we can, when we wake up we leave for Draynor village." Sean said to Joshua. Joshua just grunted in reply, he just wanted to get some sleep.

It didn't take long for the two to find an inn. When they knocked on the door they found a grumpy bearded innkeeper wearing a nightcap.

"What do you want?" he said with a tired very agitated voice.

"We want a room for what ever is left of the night." Sean replied in a calm voice. The innkeeper just grunted and opened the door wider allowing the two in. He shut the door behind them locking it.

"Follow me," He said grabbing a candle and led them through the darkness. They went up a flight of stairs and walked down a hallway until the bearded man stopped in front or a door.

"Here this is the only room left," he said opening the door to reveal two beds on opposite sides of the wall, a window on the back wall allowed the moonlight to shine through. Sean then dug through one of his pouches until he pulled out some gold coins and gave them to the innkeeper.

"That should be enough for the room and a little extra for your trouble." He said, the innkeeper just took the coins grunted and left.

"Okay remember when we wake up we leave. No breakfast got it?" Sean said setting down his stuff and laying down on the bed he chose, still in his armor.

'_Not if I wake up first._' Joshua thought laying his bed as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The suns rays just started to poke through the window causing Joshua to open his eyes. He scanned to room while lying down. Sean was still asleep.

'_Good, I can eat._' Still wearing his archery armor he quietly got up and left. He froze when one of the floorboards creaked, he let out a relieved breath when Sean didn't wake up.

It didn't take Joshua long to get down the stairs. He saw that the innkeeper was already up and behind the bar. He saw a woman with long brown hair sitting in the corner or the room already eating.

"Hey just get me some eggs. Fried scrambled I don't care." Joshua said sitting down at the bar. The innkeeper just grunted and went into the back to make the order.

It didn't take long for the man to come back with a plate of scrambled eggs. He set the eggs in front of Joshua along with salt and pepper shakers. Joshua grunted his thanks and place a coupled of coins on the bar. The innkeeper took the money and put it in his pocket.

Joshua added a little salt and gave the eggs a taste test. Thinking they needed a little something more he added pepper. He was about to take a bite when someone lifted him off his chair and dragged him out of the inn.

"I said when we wake up we leave." Came Sean's voice. Before Joshua could react Sean threw him on the ground in front of him.

"Hey you said when _we_ wake up _you_ were still asleep when I woke up." He said defensively.

"You still could have woken me up." Sean said tossing Joshua his stuff.

"Yeah well I thought you would like your rest." He retorted picking up his pack and swung it over his shoulder.

"If we leave now we can get to Draynor around noon." Sean said as he started walking. Joshua quickly caught up.

"You know sometimes I wonder why I'm still traveling with you." Joshua muttered under his breath.

"Then why do you?" Apparently his mutter was louder than he anticipated.

"Don't know," He said with a shrug, "guess I'm tired of traveling alone. Plus I want to know what happened at Cathebry." He replied.

"Okay then, the sooner we get to Draynor the sooner we can part paths." Joshua nodded in agreement.

It only took them a few hours of walking to get to the busy market place of Draynor Village.

"Okay where is this 'friend' of yours?" Joshua asked over the hustle and bustle. Sean and Joshua had to stay close so they wouldn't get separated.

"This way." Sean said as he walked towards the bank. Joshua quickly followed him through the crowd. It took them a few minutes to get through and they even had to sometimes hit away the occasional pick pocketed which ended up with at least four people getting their hands or a few fingers broken.

"Okay we're here." Sean said stopping in front of a two-story house that was right across the street from the bank.

"So Sean who is this friend of yours any way? You never actually gave me a name." Joshua said following Sean to the door.

"Well I don't know his real name, every one calls him The Wise Old Man." Sean said knocking on the door. "But I call him Tim." He said looking up at the house he stood next to.

"Tim?" Joshua asked with amusement in his voice.

"Despite what you may think I do have a sense of humor." Sean said knocking again. "And I got tired of calling him The Wise Old Man all the time."

"Hmm… 'The Wise Old Man', I wonder if that's a name he gave himself?" Joshua wondered out loud as Sean pounded on the door.

"Hold your Dagannoths." Came a voice from inside. A second later the door cracked open revealing an eye.

"Yeah what do you want?" Said the man behind the door.

"Hey Tim." Sean said with a small smile on his face. The door suddenly flew open, the next thing Joshua knew was that his companion for the last few weeks was being lifted off his feet in a crushing hug by a man that looked to be in his seventies.

"Hey uh Tim…" Sean said barely able to breathe.

"Oh yeah sorry about that. It's just been what? Five years?" The aged man said setting Sean down.

"It's alright." Sean said breathing a little heavier than normal "And it's been eight years." He corrected him. "So what are you doing here?" 'Tim' asked.

"Can we come in first?" Sean asked, The Wise Old Man just noticed Joshua standing there.

"Sure, sure come on in. I'll get some drinks ready." The aged man said stepping aside to let them in.

"Wow you sure have upgraded since I last saw you." Sean said looking around the familiar room. Last time he was here there were papers every where and there wasn't a valuable thing in the house. Now there were gold candlesticks, paintings, and many other assortments of items.

"Yup the bank across the street made a… donation to fund my research." The Wise Old Man said with a devious glint in his eyes.

"Yeah sure they did, where did you get that hat?" Sean said in an unbelieving tone.

"It was part of the donation." He said in his defense. Sean just rolled his eyes.

"So you never answered my question why are you here? I was pretty sure I would never see you again after you left." Tim said handing Joshua and Sean the drinks. Joshua was particularly quiet, he was hoping he could learn more about Sean.

"Yeah but the Void Nights needed help with the portals and everything. And you know me I can't resist a good fight." Sean replied with a shrug.

"Yeah but you were eight come one bit of a young age to fight in a war don't you think?" Joshua inhaled some of his drink, making him go into a fit of coughing.

"Eight?! You were eight years old when you fought in the Void Night war?" He said in unbelief.

"I have been fighting since I could walk really, actually no since I was five. The monks on Entrana didn't allow any fighting." Sean replied. Joshua then decided it was going to be impossible to know everything about Sean.

"Okay Sean I would love to hear about your adventures since you left but I do want to know what you are doing here." The Old Man interrupted.

"Well I need to read that book of yours, _The Lesser Known Gods of Gielenor_." Sean replied.

"Which chapter?" Tim asked slightly curious.

"Chapter five." The Wise Old Man's face suddenly darkened.

"I'll get it but you better explain why you chose to come back just to read about him." He said his mood everything but the cheery one he had a second ago. He got up and went up to the second story of the house. A minute later he came back down with an average size book in his hands.

"Here," He said handing the book to Sean. Sean took the book with a thank you and opened it turning it to chapter five. Joshua wondered what this was all about and decided to look over Seans shoulder and read the chapter title.

"Zaros God of Darkness?" he muttered under his breath.

END OF CHAPTER THREE

* * *

Hey every one who has read this thank you for reading it. Sorry took so long for this chapter to come out. But I was on a camping trip all last week. But on the bright side while I was on the trip I had lots of time to think about what to write and I pretty much have all of the main plot line down. And if I happen to need some characters (which I might) I will tell you what type of character I want and leave you the reader to create them.

Thank you and just wait until chapter four comes out where another person joins Sean and Joshua in their expedition.


End file.
